


how this came to be(not sure)

by zhan_love (Chim_chimslove)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chim_chimslove/pseuds/zhan_love
Summary: wang yibo' s marriage has been fixed to xiao zhan's girlfriend, xiao zhan just wanted to break their engagement not make wang yibo fall in love with him , probably.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	how this came to be(not sure)

**Author's Note:**

> this draft has been sitting on my computer for months, i had to just get it out of there  
> so there probably will be a lot of grammatical mistake, it is an inspiration from a youtube video  
> but it will only have few few similarities

It was a rainy day when it happened, I and meying were good friends who developed feelings for each other. It was probably fate that beckoned as together but I should have known in the hindsight that it will end in tragedy for us. Well our story starts with me being a graphic designer and her needing a project done, I used to work in mimosa studios. I wouldn’t say I was the best but I was good enough to be given high clientele projects and that’s where in June in heavy rain we met at a coffee shop quite cliché isn’t it. It was not a love at first sight, I wouldn’t say, she was attractive but when you get old and you are more focused on keeping your job than hitting on girls. That night she talked about the project and I dodged her unrealistic expectations. It was a fun chat as much as it could be with an heiress. We met four times for the project and continued meeting afterwards because of our interest in each other and we naturally fell in love. It has been five years since that day and I have lost everything today because apparently in rich families arrange marriages is still a norm and the girl running away is a black spot on their reputation. We were celebrating our 4th anniversary when meying got the call that there has been an emergency. she came running to me that evening, apparently her marriage has been fixed to the heir of Wang conglomerate, and so we started brainstorming ideas of what to do, we needed to break the engagement and there didn’t seem any way out of it -meying mother won’t be breaking the engagement, neither the Wang family would do it, the engagement will give them a very strong business relationship and neither is ready to compromise on it. The only person that is left who can breaks the engagement is Wang yibo and thus our search for every nitty gritty of the hottest bachelor of business industry starts.

Wang yibo is not here, not in china, he is closing business deals all the way in New Zealand, the only thing Xiao Zhan want to do now is slide slowly from the straight wall like in those memes. And according to their research Wang yibo seems to spend almost 10 month out of the year outside of the country. He is in the country only to solve few technical problems, present reports, debriefing and some family obligation.

How are they going to convince him to break the engagement and moreover, how are they going to meet him in such a short window, give him reasons to break the engagement and convince him to do it. They need a better plan which will need to include getting more exposure to Wang yibo

And one more point according to the media stalking he is workaholic and cold as ice.

As getting hold of Wang yibo is not easy, we will take any window of opportunity we can get and the most sure shot one is the meeting between the meying and you for the engagement announcement. I however would not be able to attend the meeting. Those rich people probably throw people like us out of the venue according to the movies. So the weight of our plan falls on meying’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i posted a fic, for validation  
> i have a vague sense where it will go from here


End file.
